Newbie in Mineral Town Revised
by Bong-O-Licious
Summary: My reading this story you hereby waver all rights to complain about its imature content. That said, feel free to read and reveiw!
1. Disclaimer, Info, and Ratings

        Hello, and welcome to my revised story. My last one was a little dull (*gag* a little?) and I apologize. Munrai was a little too much like me to be interesting. He was already a little more perverse, but now he is a _downright_ pervert, plus he know drinks, does drugs, swears out loud, and worships Satan, a benevolent god in his religion (kind of like God or Allah, just named Satan. He's nice, but he shares the name of the ultimate evil. Kind of like how one John Smith could be a mass murderer, and another John Smith could be working for the Peace Corp.) He also dresses a bit different and has tossed the earring with the snake fang (it kept catching things, okay? Jeez.) This is a big author's note, I know, but bear with me please.

        Okay, disclaimer time: Natsume™ owns all the characters but Munrai, not me. Also, if you run into any cameos, I don't own them and Natsume™ probably doesn't, either.

        This story is rated PG-13 for violence, swearing, illegal drug use, alcohol use, perversity, nudity (non-graphic, grumble, grumble), and possible racial and sexual slurs. I tried to squeeze all I could into a PG-13 rating, and I don't think I crossed the line.


	2. Arrival

        Al right, if you read chapter one, I have little to explain. If you read the original, I have a lot to explain. But, I won't explain the differences if you don't know 'em. You don't need to know.

        Anyway, this story is in third person narrative, following the currently most crucial character. Refer to chapter one, "Disclaimer, Info, and Ratings" for the disclaimer, info, and ratings.

        This is a story about an old friend of Jack (the farmer dude.) Jack and Munrai (the main character) were friends through school until Jack's grandpa died, leaving Jack the farm on a little island off the coast of the main continent, codenamed [Cuba]. Jack has written Munrai a letter, asking him to take a ferry to [Cuba] and see how he liked farming. Munrai accepted and has just pulled up to the dock of a coastal town in [Cuba] called Mineral Town.

        Munrai was relieved when the little ferry pulled up to the dock. It had been a long, empty ride. Apparently [Cuba] didn't get many visitors. A small congregation was gathered on the beach, with Jack and a midget in red in front (I don't hate short people, I just think the mayor is, well, odd.) Munrai stepped onto the dock, carrying a duffel bag and a book bag. His appearance seemed to shock everyone except Jack. Munrai was far too 'punk' for this place. Oh well, no loss. He wanted to stick out. He reached the end of the dock.

"Hiya, Monray! I'm the mayor. Welcome to Mineral Town. I hope you enjoy your visit! If you want a tour, just ask," said the weirdo next to Jack.

"No, that's- huh? What's with the box?" Munrai looked up at a man suspended from a string tied to a strangely silent helicopter. The man held a box on which was written:

àTake a tour.

   Pass.

"Oh, I get it. I'll pass,"

"Okay, bye," said the mayor. Then he turned around and left.

"That guy was weird," Munrai whispered to Jack.

"Well, you know politicians," Jack said, "Come on, I'll show you my place,"

"Okay- huh? Why's it all black?"

"Teleportation. It's a talent [Cubans] have. We get it from eating the turnips. But we only use it when it serves the plot best,"

"When it serves the what now?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

"No, what did you say?"

"Where here,"

"Huh?"

        Suddenly they were in a small bachelor-pad of some sort. There was a bed, a TV, a toolbox, a bookcase, some boxes, and a hole in the roof that appeared to have an endless supply of breakfasts stored inside. Curious. Not Munrai's concern, tough. He moved some of the boxes to make way for his inflatable mattress. Then he set up camp. He surround the mattress with the boxes and placed his CD player, weed, crack, bong, and lighter on one box, his duffel bag on another, his book bag on yet another, and his sheets and pillow on the mattress.

"I'm set," he told Jack.

"Good," Jack said, "You think you'll need a tour?"

"No. You sent me the map, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, here, let me give you this. It's a list of the local girls and where to find them. Ann's my fiancée, though, so don't hit on her, okay?"

"Alright, thanks, man," Munrai said as he walked out the door.

"Hi, I'm Won, the salesman. I have some seeds for Jack,"

"Holy schnit!! Where'd you come from?" Munrai asked (my word processor censors out swearing.)

"Uh…the town?" Won asked sarcastically.

"JACK!! THERE'S A CHINESE GUY HERE WITH YOUR CRACK!!!" Munrai called to the house.

Tune in next time when Munrai meets the girls and Jack gets his crack!


End file.
